Naruto of Kirigakure
by Anik18
Summary: What Happens if Naruto was kidnapped day of his birth by a Kiri nin, given to yagura, and raised by him as a hozuki? Lets find out. UP FOR ADOPTION, please send me a PM if you're interested and let me know what are your plans for this story and I will allow you to adopt it based on your plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thoughts'**_

 **"Jutsu/Tailed Beast Talk"**

 **Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make my first story this pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem.**

 _ **Jutsu Warning: I have decided to have a Mist ninja capture the notes on Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu, and let Naruto learn it after a certain period of time. This capture will take place when Naruto is taken to the Mist.**_

 _ **Age: I am going to make Mei Naruto's age. I know this may effect the canon, but this story will not follow the canon at all. It will have some references, like maybe some of the same sort of mission, but it will be different all together.**_

 _ **Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, Water letting him use the Jinton (Dust Release). I'm thinking if I should let him have Hyouton ( Ice Release ) also. You guys let me know in the review Please !**_

 _ **Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (Boil Release), and Yoton (Lava Style).**_

 _ **Also just to mention I had this story up in the past over an year ago, but I deleted it when I was going through some personal issues. But thats besides the point. Lets get on with the story!**_

It was chaos in the Leaf Village. The Kyuubi (Nine Tails) has appeared out of nowhere and the ninja of the Leaf are trying to stop its horrible rampage. Of the ninja present, we can see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was busy giving orders to the remaining Leaf ninjas, trying to unite them to join in a synchronized attack against the beast.

"Ninja of the Leaf! We must stall the beast long enough for the Yondaime Hokage , Minato Namikaze to come help us! Trust in the strength of your fellow comrades and FIGHT!"

Although no one could tell it, Hiruzen had no idea when Minato was going to get there to help ninja, but what he did know is that he was with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and theirunborn child Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Being the great Hokage and friend Hiruzen was, he swore that he would at least keep the child safe. And if the only way to keep him safe was to stop the beast at the cost of his own life, then by Kami he would do it.

(Unknown Location)

"Hang in there, Kushina! I know you can do it, honey!" Kushina nearly shudders in anger at Minato, probably a side effect of currently give birth.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND HAVE THE BABY MINATO!" Minato yelps and runs into the corner. The nurses stare at him and they all think the same thing.

'Some husband he going to be…'

And then it happens. Baby Naruto is introduced into the world. Both Kushina and Minato were looking over at their child, a look of love and care in their eyes. Minato knew that the Kyuubi seal weakens during child birth, so he had to strengthen the seal on Kushina before something bad happens.

"Ok Kushina, honey. I am going to restore the seal back to full strength for you ok? Just hang on, it will only…take…a…moment..."

Minato looks around the room to see all of the nurses killed laying in pools of blood. Minato then scours the room, trying to find who was responsible for this. He was about to look out side when he heard someone say, "Are you looking for these people, Yondaime?"

Minato quickly spins around, his eyes widening in horror when he realizes that his son and his wife are in the arms of a stranger with a yellow mask with some sort of design on it. He can see that the mask has one eye hole so the man can see, and he can feel an ominous power coming from his eye. "Who are you!? Please, let's just calm down and please return my family to me…"

"Oh I am as calm as anyone can be Yondaime. You are the one shaking right now. I am sorry, but I need your wife for the demon she holds within her. And your son is the perfect bargaining chip. Once I am done with your wife, your son will die."

"NO!" Minato shouted as he teleported him and the masked man into a different part of Konoha using the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God).

(A.N. I'm sure you guys know how this battle goes, so I am going to skip it…sorry about that. This wont happen often.)

( Back in the Main part of Konohagakure )

Here we can see the Sandaime and the others are still fighting the Kyuubi. It seems like they are losing the fight, when all of a sudden, a giant toad comes flying out of the sky and crushes the Kyuubi under itself. On top of this toad, none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is seen. " **Ninpo: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!** "(Ninja Art: Summoning: Bring Down the House Technique!) Minato yelled, looking down at the village, absolutely furious about what happened to the village during his fight with the Masked Man. (A.N. I should explain. The Masked Man and Minato do battle. Minato reveals the **Hiraishin Level 2 technique** , forcing the Masked Man to retreat. Sorry about the confusion)

"Everyone look! It's the Yondaime! We're saved!" Shouted some random Leaf ninja. A chorus of cheers and cries were heard after the ninja shouted this. Minato, seeing the damage of the village, thinks to himself, 'I will have to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village, and seal it into Naruto! I am sorry, Kushina…'

"Minato-boy! Hurry! I can't hold my grip for much longer!" Gamabunta, the boss summon of the toads, shouts to his summoner.

"Got it, Chief Toad! Here goes! **Hiraishin! (Flying Thunder God!)** "

A large yellow flash shows across the battlefield. When everyone looks again, all that is left is a hole where the Kyuubi used to be. The civilians, thinking the Kyuubi was defeated, started cheering. Though the Sandaime and the ANBU of the village knew better. They then hear a large explosion echo throughout the village. They turn and see a large ball erupt into a storm of flames and energy. "There! ANBU, follow me!" Hiruzen shouted, as they all ran towards the source of the explosion.

( Location of the Explosion )

"Ugh…I finally sealed the Kyuubi with the **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**. I am truly sorry, Naruto, for making you live with this burden. My final wish is that all of the villagers see you as a hero for what you have done. Goodbye, my son…"

And with that, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, died.

In the Village, where the Vault of Secrets are

"Here it is! The notes on the Yondaime's Hiraishin and the Rasengan ! If I take this back to Kiri, I will be rewarded richly!" A ninja from the Mist shouts. He looked around to see if anything else was of value, but he then decided that he should leave while he could and ran off. Little did he know, he was headed in the direction of where a certain baby Naruto lay. When he got there, he saw Naruto laying in a crib, with a seal on his stomach.

"Who is this kid? He kinda resembles the Yondaime…actually…he really looks like him! This must be his son! If I take him back to Kirigakure , we will surely have a talented ninja at our beckoning!" With this in mind, he then took off towards his village, the notes on the Hiraishin,the Rasengan and a little Naruto safely in his possession.

( Kirigakure )

The Mist ninja felt accomplished. Not only did he have the Yondaime's most famous Jutsu in his possession, he also had his son! He certainly knew that this would at least make him a Jonin Commander at least! 'The Mizukage will be so happy!' He thinks. Emphasis on thinks. As he arrives at the Mizukage's palace, the Mizukage rises and says to the ninja, "Well Kenji, what have you here? Who is this child that you have within your grasp?"

"Sir, these notes are the notes on the Yondaime's most famous Jutsu, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan! This kid here is the Yondaime's son that I found in a crib with mysterious markings on his chest. Now, let us discuss my reward..."

"While taking the notes of the Yondaime is a great aspect to our village, you could have caused war by taking his child! I will not allow someone like you within my ninja ranks, one who only thinks of himself and the rewards he will get! TORRENT! Kill this man immediately! Get him out of my sight NOW!" The Mizukage shouts at his personal body guards. The guards make quick work of Kenji, and leave to have his body taken care of. 'Well, I certainly can't take him back, as that would give the Leaf a reason to start a war with me...I think that I will have to keep this boy. Maybe he won't be so bad to have around here. But he will have to have a family to live with. I guess the only proper thing is for me to take him into the Hozuki clan, my very own. I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty lively around here soon... I will call you Naruto..Naruto Hozuki, Yes you will be great Naruto. You will bring this village back to a feared statemake the others look upon us not down on us"

 **Well here you go guys, it's been a while But I'm back. And subscribe, follow, read, comment and tell me how I should improve :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thoughts'**_

 **"Jutsu/Tailed Beast Talk"**

 **Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make myfirst storythis pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem.**

 _ **Jutsu Warning: I have decided to have a Mist ninja capture the notes on Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu, and let Naruto learn it after a certain period of time. This capture will take place when Naruto is taken to the Mist.**_

 _ **Age: I am going to make Mei Naruto's age. I know this may effect the canon, but this story will not follow the canon at all. It will have some references, like maybe some of the same sort of mission, but it will be different all together.**_

 _ **Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, Water letting him use the Jinton (Dust Release). I'm thinking if I should let him have Hyouton ( Ice Release ) also. You guys let me know in the review Please !**_

 _ **Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (Boil Release), and Yoton (Corrosion Style).**_

 **NOTICE: 5 years have passed since Naruto was brought to the Mist Village. He finds out what his bijuu is thanks to Yagura.**

 **NOTICE: I am making Yagura Naruto's father just for Naruto's sake.**

 **Well a bit late, But been pretty busy with college applications and everything, let me know how it was and review!**

( 5 Years later in Kirigakure )

5 years have passed since Naruto had been brought to the Mist village. Now known as Naruto Hozuki, he lives with his 'father', the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Yagura is the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi , and is just like Naruto. Although Yagura had announced Naruto's status to the Mist Village, they all ended up treating Naruto with fear mostly because Yagura was a jinchuriki, and also because Yagura announced that was his son. The one clan, however that treated him like an extra ordinary person, was the Terumi Clan. Naruto had instantly made friends with Mei Terumi, a young girl the same age as him. But the way the others treated him made him curious. He heard the word 'bijuu' and 'jinchuriki' a lot from the villagers.

"Tou-san, what's a bijuu? Also, what is a jinchuriki? The villagers keep calling me those names and I wanna know what they mean now!" Yagura shook his head at Naruto. Naruto had always been a boisterous young fellow, and his curiosity had driven Naruto over the edge of his normal energetic self. He was now a living ball of energy.

"Naruto, why do you want to know such things? Surely you aren't upset about what they are calling you right?" Naruto, being Naruto, shouted back, "Well, no! But I still wanna know what it is! And you trying to not tell me is making me wanna know more!"

Yagura sighed. It seemed that there was no escape for him today. And just when he was about to pull out a certain orange book that I am sure everyone is familiar with. Yagura then explained to Naruto what a bijuu was, and what a jinchuriki was. He also explained that he himself was one of the nine jinchuriki. He had said that the nine bijuu were the Ichibi (One Tail), the Nibi (Two Tails), the Sanbi (Three Tails), the Yonbi (Four Tails), the Gobi(Five Tails), the Rokubi (Six Tails), the Nanabi (Seven Tails), the Hachibi (Eight Tails), and finally, the Kyuubi(Nine Tails). He told Naruto that he himself was the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, while Naruto held the Kyuubi. This of course upset Naruto, who ran out thinking he was a demon.

"Oh Naruto…when will you realize that you aren't the demon? You are just the holder…and most importantly my son" Yagura then realized that Naruto had already ran away. He sighed and got back to work, hoping that the information didn't completely ruin Naruto's day. He also secretly hoped that Naruto would accept the fact of being a Jinchuriki so that he could train him in using his bijuu's power correctly.

(Somewhere on a Hill that Overlooks the Mist Village)

Naruto sat on his favorite looking spot, thinking about the information he had received. He was a demon! He wasn't even human! But if he was a demon, why did he look human? Naruto cried and let the salty water hit the ground before him. "Why didn't tou-san tell me this before? Does this mean that Tou-san is a demon as well? He did say that he held the Sanbi, but he doesn't act like one. And if we are indeed demons, why do the villagers let us stay in this place? Is this why I only have one friend, because the others are scared of me? Why did this have to happen to me!? Well I'll show them, I'll show them all that I am not a demon! I'll become the greatest ninja this village has ever seen! I will become the greatest Mizukage in the history of the Hidden Mist Village! I swear on my ninja way!"

With a new resolve, Naruto gets up from the hill and turns around to run back to the village, only to run into a certain Mei Terumi. Mei, although being the same age as Naruto, has no idea what or who a bijuu/jinchuriki is. All she knows is that Naruto was crying and she had to figure out why. "Naruto! Why were you crying just then? Are you ok?" Naruto looked up to Mei, wondering how she found out he was here. (A.N.: No, Mei isn't a stalker like Hinata, she just happened to wonder up there)

"Mei? What are you doing here? How did you find me up here…I thought this was my secret hang out spot!"

"I just happened to be exploring when I heard you crying! So I naturally came to check if you were ok!" Mei retorted. Naruto was taken back. He knew that Mei was his friend, but he didn't know that she actually cared for him. Learning about the bijuu stuff had seriously caused him to reconsider everything he knew for a five year old, which was actually quite a lot. "Well thanks for checking on me Mei, but as you can see, I am doing just fine! You should go back home, I am sure your parents are worried about you." Naruto replied, having slipped a mask over his real features. He couldn't and he wouldn't make Mei worry over him like he was a sick puppy. He is was able to take care of himself. Naruto then turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Mei Terumi behind.

( Yagura's Library )

Naruto had gone back home to look at his fathers library. He had assumed that there had to be something on the bijuu here in this extensive library. He had to learn everything he could about the bijuu so that he wouldn't hurt anyone or cause anyone to worry about him. He continues to search his fathers library until he hears a voice from behind him. "And just what are you searching for, y Naruto? Surely it can't be information on the bijuu?

Naruto spun around to find none other than his tou-san standing firmly behind him. While it is not known to Naruto, Yagura is in pain because of how obsessed Naruto had become over the bijuu topic. He really wished that he could train Naruto using his bijuu powers until he thought he was ready, but the academy was coming up and Naruto had to go when he was 8 years old so he could pass the exam to become an official Genin of Kirigakure . Yagura then decided that he would either have to train Naruto unofficially in the village in the same place where he learned to control his bijuu chakra, or make Naruto learn by himself, and Yagura was just not prepared to let his son face that alone. "Naruto, would you like it if I helped you train in your bijuu chakra? The training would be tough, but the results will be well worth the trouble you go through. You will train in this until you are suitable to go to the academy, which is in 3 years time. But you have to promise me that you wont use the chakra unless you are in a life or death situation ok?"

Naruto looked at his father in shock. He was given a chance to control this power for the better! "I ACCEPT! But why can't I use the chakra, tou-san? Isn't that the point of learning how to control it?"

Yagura looked at his surrogate son. He understood where his son was coming from, as he looked at it the same way when he was younger. "Because Naruto, using a bijuu's chakra is like using a double-edged sword. While you gain great power from using it, you may fall into the bloodlust that the bijuu carries with it. If you do fall into this, you won't be able to control yourself, and you won't be able to distinguish who is friend and who is foe."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. This bijuu chakra could cause him to hurt his friends? "So why train me in the first place tou-san! The way you are making it sound, I just wanna stay away from the suff!"

Yagura sighed at Naruto for two reasons. One, because he himself didn't explain it very well, and two, because he had started to make Naruto go away from using the chakra. "No Naruto, you misunderstand. That is exactly why you are going to train the chakra. It's so you don't fall into the bloodlust. Now I won't be able to train you personally, but I will show you the place where I trained and you will have to take it from there. But I believe in you Naruto. That is why I am giving you this chance. The first step to this, however, we can do right here in the library. You need to meet your Tailed Beast."

Naruto, being ever inquisitive, asked, "How do I meet the Kyuubi tou-san?"

"You have to go into a state of calmness known as meditating. When you are completely at calm, you will be able to meet your Bijuu. There is another option, but we aren't going to do that one. The second option would be to place you into a life or death situation, but you are only five years old."

Naruto then sat cross-legged on the floor, with Yagura watching him carefully. Yagura knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to meet with Kyuubi the first time he tried. It had taken Yagura 12 tries at meditation before he could finally meet the Sanbi. While Naruto is meditating, Yagura searches his library for as much information on the Kyuubi he could, hoping that it would help him teach Naruto in learned to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Just as he was about to open the book, the room started shaking. He then turned towards Naruto, only to find red chakra swirling around him. Yagura was speechless. How had Naruto meet the Kyuubi on his first try!? Yagura then watches Naruto with interest, to see how is son would deal with this new challenge.

( In Naruto's Mind, as soon as he sat down )

Naruto awoke in his cross-legged form in murky water. He looked around the room, finding it to be damp, dreary and overall barren. 'Where am I? First I am in jiji's library, now I'm in some sort of cave. Not to mention there is water in here. I can also feel something in direction of that light, but I am not sure if I want to go there…but what if it is the Kyuubi? I have to know!' With that final thought, Naruto pushed onwards towards the light. He ran through the tunnel, finding the light to become stronger and stronger, until he finally came to the end of the tunnel. He then found himself staring up at a gigantic gate that has a seal attached to the front of it with the kanji for 'seal'. He looks around the room, finding it just like the room before he had gone through the tunnel. He continues to look around until he hears a voice behind him. Though this voice isn't like Yagura's or Mei's. This voice is scary. It's almost…demonic. " **So, my jailor has finally come to see little old me huh? It's about time, you little brat!** "

Naruto slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the Kyuubi himself. Naruto stared directly into the Kyuubi's red slitted eyes and found himself unable to look away. With nine tails flowing majestically behind the giant fox, Naruto has no doubt in his mind that it must be the Nine Tails. The Kyuubi chuckled to himself. His jailor was scared of him! As he should be! The Kyuubi takes this chance to try and intimidate Naruto. " **What do you want kid? Have you come to set me free if this miserable body?** "

"Hell no you dirty fox! I came to meet you just like tou-san told me I would! He said that we needed to make a deal of some kind." The Kyuubi outright laughed at Naruto's statement. Naruto stared at the demon, wondering what it found to be so funny. The Kyuubithen releases a ton of Killing Intent upon Naruto, he almost faints from the pure pressure of the fox's Killing Intent. " **And why, pray tell, would I make a deal with a lowly mortal? You humans must have gotten dumber since the last time I was out! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune ! I don't make deals with ANYONE! So get lost, BRAT!** "

Naruto glared at the fox with all of the anger he could muster, which wasn't a lot, seeing as he was only five years old. But it was more than the fox had expected the kid to release. "If your so mighty, then how come your locked up in here huh?! If I am so weak, how can I hold such a demon like you HUH?! You're the one who is weak here, Kyuubi! I won't back down from something like you! I swear on my nindo, my ninja way!"

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto with shock clearly evident in his eyes. Did a five year old just talk to the almighty king of demons like that? He then tried to charge Naruto, only for the seal to take effect and shock him back into submission. He yowled in pain before he jumped back from the gate. " **YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU PUNY MORTAL!? YOU WILL REGRET THIS! NOW COME OVER HERE AND TAKE OFF THE SEAL SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO PIECES!** "

Naruto, seeing his chance, just had to make a smartass remark. "Well if you are going to tear me to pieces, I just won't go over there, Kyuubi-baka! Now here's the deal I was thinking. If you miss the outside world so much, how about in exchange for your power, I give you access to all of my senses. Touch, smell, hearing, taste, and sight."

The Kyuubi pondered this so called agreement. In exchange for his power, which he doubted the brat could control even to the smallest extent, he was getting the senses in return. It was a win-win for him! If the brat lost control, he could take over his body. And he knew that the brat couldn't control his chakra, so he would be getting 5 things for free from this deal! " **Very well brat. In exchange for access to your senses, I will allow you the use of some of my power. But be warned brat! I WILL break out of this cage! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!** "Naruto calmly stared back at the Kyuubi and cooly replied, "Sure you will. See you later, Kyuubi-baka! And with that, Naruto withdrew from his mindscape.

( Back in the Real World )

Yagura stared in shock as Naruto awoke from his little slumber. Naruto stretched and looked at his grandfather. "Sup tou-san? How's life?

Yagura rushed his son, hugging him until Naruto turned blue. "Naruto! I didn't think you would actually meet the Kyuubi on your first try! That has to be a record! As far as I know, it has taken all jinchuriki several times just to try to hear their bijuu's voice, much less actually summon their chakra like you did!"

Naruto smiled at his father. He didn't care about the bijuu, or the chakra. All he cared about was the care that Yagura was showing towards him. It made him feel good that at least one person in this village loved him for who he was. Naruto then explained to Yagura what had transpired between the two in the mindscape, and to say Yagura's mind lost its virginity was an understatement. "WHAT? Naruto you gave the Kyuubi access to your SENSES? WHY WOULD YOU SO SOMETHING SO RISKY LIKE THAT?"

"That's what you told me to tou-san! You said to make a deal with the Kyuubi and that's exactly what I did! I thought you would be proud of me!" Yagura stared at Naruto. He hugged Naruto like he did before, but with a lot less 'conviction' in the hug. "No you misunderstand, Naruto! I am very proud of you, but I am a little concerned about the fact that you gave the Kyuubi access to your senses. Foxes are very craft creatures, there is no telling what kind of plan Kyuubi has now that he knows everything you touch, smell, or even hear!"

Naruto looked at his father, happiness clearly overflowing from his eyes. He and Yagura then discussed what they would do with Naruto's new chakra. Yagura told Naruto what his training plan was for him and Naruto paled. To say that the training was easy was like saying a slug could fly! It sounded like overkill! But Yagura made it sound cheerful, like it was some day time activity that all kids enjoyed. 'Crazy old bat is trying to kill me! Maybe if I sneak out the back way…' Naruto thought his plan was fool proof except for the fact that Yagura made a **Mizu Bunshin** to catch Naruto and bring him back. Oh, it was going to be a long day…Naruto could tell alread

( Naruto's Lookout )

After the discussion with Yagura, Naruto had prepared himself to train by himself for a little while. He had everything he needed to go to the special pool that Yagura told him about. While he was caught up in thinking, Mei appeared behind him. "Where are you going Naruto? You have a bunch of stuff packed up in that bag. Are you leaving for some reason?"

Naruto turned to reply to Mei, "No Mei, I am not leaving, but I will be staying somewhere else in the village. I would tell you, but I was told to keep it a secret. Don't worry, I will visit everyone every couple of weeks, but I have some hardcore training to do and-!" Naruto realized his slip up to late. Mei, using her righteous feminine fury, slams Naruto into the tree he was leaning against.

"Are you telling me you are leaving just to train? BAKA!"

"No Mei! Please no! AHHHHH!"

Naruto's screams of pain can be heard throughout the village. While everyone winces at the thought of what could have possible happened, a certain Terumi and Yagura smiled. The same thought runs through their heads. 'There they go again…(sigh) what I would give to be young again'.

(One year has passed. Naruto and Mei are now 6 years old.)

( Secret Location )

One year has passed since Naruto had started training his bijuu chakra. And although Yagura helped, he couldn't help too much because he was the Mizukage. And even though he loved Naruto, he couldn't abandon his job. Naruto understood, and trained by himself when Yagura wasn't able to train him. Of course, the Kyuubi was there as well, but you know what I mean.

Naruto and the Kyuubi have bonded. By bonded, I mean that Naruto had evolved from 'puny mortal' to 'worthless human', although the Kyuubi did start treating Naruto a little differently. Naruto assumed that the Kyuubi figured out that if Naruto dies, he dies, so he started to train Naruto a little more seriously. Now Naruto wasn't learning any new justsu, and the Kyuubi only agreed to train Naruto to two tails worth of his chakra. It wasn't because the Nine Tails hated Naruto, it was because two tails was the max limit a six year old would be able to handle. By this point, Naruto could safely use one tail of the Nine Tails chakra. After a while, Naruto began to beg the Kyuubi for some jutsu. "Kurama (Kyuubi's real name), teach me some jutsu! I need to be able to kick ass!"

 **"I AM NOT GOING TO TEACH YOU ANY JUTSU FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU ARE HERE ONLY TO TRAIN IN USING MY CHAKRA WORTHLESS HUMAN! BE GRATEFUL I AM LETTING YOU TRAIN MY CHAKRA AT ALL!** "

This effectively shut Naruto up for the remainder of the trip. He was content with using the Nine Tails chakra. Not only did he find out that his senses were improved by two times the amount before, but he was also much stronger and faster than before. But being a six year old, after using the chakra for more than five minutes, his body began to ache. After 7 minutes, he couldn't handle using it for 6 hours afterwards. Kyuubi assured Naruto that this was because his body wasn't made to use his Demon Chakra yet. Naruto then got back to training as much as he could. He was certain that if he kept training he could overcome that handicap.

Yagura decided to check on Naruto. It had been a little over a week since he had last seen Naruto, and to be honest, he was worried about him. Yagura then used a **Shunshin** to teleport to the front of the cave. He then pushed his chakra into the rock, which opened as it recognized his chakra. That door only opened to Naruto's and his, just an extra failsafe should anyone find out about the place. Though Naruto or Yagura would be able to imprint other's chakra so it would open for them as well. When Yagura walks into the cave, he finds Naruto resting up against the wall of the cave. Yagura walked over to Naruto and said, "Hello Naruto, how have you been this week?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Yagura's voice and ran over to him. "Tou-san! I'm so happy to see you! I can control up to one tail of his chakra now! Isn't that amazing!"

Yagura looked in shock towards Naruto. He had not expected Naruto to come along this far in his training. "That's great news Naruto! But I came here for another reason as well. What I have here is a Affinity Paper. When you channel your chakra into it, it will show you your elemental affinity. For example…"

Yagura pushed his chakra into the card, making it turn soggy. Naruto, of course, was watching the card with the utmost attention. 'What does that mean? Does that mean Yagura-jiji has a water affinity? I wonder what kind of affinity I have!'

Yagura looked over at Naruto, amused at the amount of attention he had gained from the young six year old. He then handed Naruto a Affinity Paper and said, "Here Naruto, channel your chakra through this paper and I'll tell you what your affinity is alright? Here is how it will work. If your affinity is fire, it will burn up. If your affinity is lightning, it will crinkle. Water will be become soggy, like mine. Earth will crumble into dust, and wind will split the paper in half. Try it."

Naruto took the piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it as Yagura had instructed him to. The paper split into two. Yagura, who had expected this, said, "As I thought. Naruto, you have the wind affinity, of the Futon (Wind Release). Now as to how to train this chakra, I sugg-"

Yagura was cut off as he looked at the two parts of Naruto's card. One side burned to nothing and the other side crumbled into dust and the little part that was left turned soggy. To say Yagura was shocked was an understatement. Yagura was speechless! A six year old having four affinities was unheard of! Especially since if Naruto had the bloodline trait, he could mix those three affinities into the Jinton , a bloodline trait that only the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage's possessed and the hoyuton of the yuki clan in his very own village.

Naruto looked at his paper and then back to his father. He then said, "tou-san, was that supposed to happen? Did I do something wrong?"

Yagura turned to Naruto, and almost yelled, "No my boy! This is splendid! You have four affinities! That is almost unheard of for a six year old to have. But I think the Kyuubi's chakra helped you gain those other two affinities. Unfortunately, I don't have any of those affinities other then water. However once you have graduated from the academy, your sensei can teach you accordingly alright?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, enthralled by the fact he had four affinities. He couldn't wait to tell everyone! "Tou-san, can I tell Mei about my affinities?"

Yagura pondered this. While he truly enjoyed his son's happiness, he had to think about the consequences that could come about this. Naruto could go telling the whole village, and that could leak information to other villages, and that was something the Mizukage didn't want to deal with yet. "Ok Naruto. But ONLY Mei. And if I find out you told other people, or Mei told other people, I can assure you that you will have a harsh punishment. So you had best tell Mei that as well."

"I understand tou-san ! I promise I wont tell anyone but Mei, and I am sure she will promise the same thing!"

Yagura nodded in approval. He knew Naruto would keep his word. That was, after all, his ninja way.

( Kirigakure )

Mei was busy doing chores for her family. Mei had always wondered why chores existed, but it wasn't like she could argue with her father. Mei sighed as she silently prayed to Kami that something fun or exciting would happen. All of a sudden, she heard a loud voice shouting in her direction, "Hey Mei-chan! How have you been?"

Mei slowly turned towards the source of the voice, knowing for certain it was the only loud, knucklehead ninja she knew. It was none other than Naruto Hozuki. 'Thank you, Kami.' Mei then swore she heard a voice saying, "You're welome", but she shrugged it off as just the wind. She then puts on her special smile. And this isn't just any smile. This is the one Mei wore that promised pain. "Hey Naruto, how have you been in the past, oh, I don't know, year?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and gulped. He knew that tone of voice that Mei used. And he was scared. Naruto then tries to think of ways to get out of the situation. 'Let's see, Mei is pissed about me not visiting her in the past year. But how do I get her distracted from it? Hmm…lets see…I could always run! Nah she would catch up to me in no time. How abou-'

Sadly for Naruto, his train of thought was broken the moment Mei started beating the crap out of him. After Mei had cooled down, all that remained of Naruto was a black and red puddle. (A.N.: Sorry, forgot to say this, Naruto's outfit is like Kakashi's when he was younger, except it is black and red. He also doesn't have the mask part of the outfit.) "That was fun. So how has the year been, Naruto?"

It took all that Naruto had to mutter, "It was fine, thanks for asking." Meanwhile, a certain fox is laughing his ass off at how badly his jailor got beaten. When Naruto remembered about his affinities, he jumped right off of the ground and started speaking in an excited tone of voice. "Mei-chan, Mei-chan, Mei-chan, guess what?"

Mei sighed in annoyance. Although she was best friends with Naruto, at times he was still able to get on her nerves. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto almost yelled back in response, "I GOT FOUR AFFINITIES BABY!"

Mei's mouth hung wide open. Did she just hear what Naruto said correctly? He said he had four affinities? That is unbelievable. In fact, that is exactly what Mei is currently thinking. 'He must be trying to impress me. Not even the dumbest person in our village would fall for such an obvious lie.(Naruto Sneezes) "Yea right Naruto, I'm sure you have four affinities, I totally believe you."

Naruto, sensing the sarcasm, decides to prove it to Mei. He took out a piece of affinity paper, and channels his chakra into it. Much to Mei's shock and utter disbelief, the paper gets split into three, signifying the wind element. The other two get burned, symbolizing fire, and turned into dust, symbolizing earth, the other part turned soggy , symbolizing water. "Do you still think I am lying, Mei-chan?"

Mei smiled at Naruto. She loved the way he smiled when he laughed, and they way he looked when he was determined to do something. "Yes, I believe you Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked at Mei in shock. Did he just hear Naruto-kun? Did that mean Mei liked him? He called her chan because they were best friends. But he didn't expect Mei to call him kun anytime soon. 'Does Mei like me? No way. She wouldn't like someone like me. Maybe it was just a slip up. Yeah, that's it! It was a slip up! An honest mistake! She must have had something else on her mind.'

Mei looked at Naruto, and she wondered why he had such a look of concentration on his face. She then realized what she had said and blushed the color of a tomato. She then runs off, leaving an utterly confused Naruto to look at the direction of where she ran off. Naruto had only one thought in his mind at the moment. 'Why are girls so hard to figure out? I guess the world will never know…'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thoughts'**_

 **"Jutsu/Tailed Beast Talk"**

 **Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make myfirst storythis pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem.**

 _ **Jutsu Warning: I have decided to have a Mist ninja capture the notes on Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu, and let Naruto learn it after a certain period of time. This capture will take place when Naruto is taken to the Mist.**_

 _ **Age: I am going to make Mei Naruto's age. I know this may effect the canon, but this story will not follow the canon at all. It will have some references, like maybe some of the same sort of mission, but it will be different all together.**_

 _ **Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, Water letting him use the Jinton (Dust Release). I'm thinking if I should let him have Hyouton ( Ice Release ) also. You guys let me know in the review Please !**_

 _ **Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (Boil Release), and Yoton (Corrosion Style).**_

In the Hidden Mist Village, an eight year old Naruto and Mei can be seen walking together towards the Kirigakure Ninja Academy. Since they were both eight years old, they were allowed to join the academy and take four years of school, allowing them to graduate at the age of twelve and become Kiri's newest Genin.

Mei was perfectly fine with this idea, and she kept a level head. The only thing that was running through her head now was what the teachers would be like and if they would be any good at their job. When she looked over to Naruto, she saw that his face held a look of calm, but she knew him better than anyone else besides Yagura. This face of his was just another one of his masks.

Naruto, even though he kept a straight face, was freaking out on the inside. ' _What if others know about the_ ** _Kyuubi_** _I have inside of me? What if they try to kill me? Tou-chan did say that others would know of its sealing! If that does happen, I also don't want Mei to get involved in a problem that she shouldn't have to deal with._

Even with those thoughts, it was clear that Naruto looked forward to learning at the Academy. The thought of becoming a Genin overpower his worries and caused him to think about the positives. They were going to be Genin in four years! He could then start training in his affinities, and start using the **Kyuubi's** chakra. When they had arrived at the Academy, they had asked the person at the desk about which classroom they were supposed to go to. They quickly learned that it was B157.

When they had arrived in the classroom, it had appeared that there was no such thing as order in the school. The kids threw a bunch of paper all throughout the classroom, one unfortunate shinobi hopeful fell asleep and the other kids drew on him with a permanent marker, and Naruto could already see the social groups that were already starting to form. In Naruto's eyes, however, it was clear that the only friend he needed was Mei. Mei, however, wanted to join one of the groups, as one of the only friends she really had was Naruto.

Though before they could do anything, the teacher walked into the room. He saw that the kids were fooling around and probably hadn't noticed him yet. So he did the only sensible thing that any teacher would do. He shot a **Suiton: Teppōo** (Water Release, Archerfish) into the crowd of the kids. Needless to say, they all got soaked from the jet of water that had shot all throughout the room. "Ahem. Now that I have gotten all of your attention, allow me to introduce myself. I am Uzuma Shagama and I will be your teacher for the next four years. Although my assistant is not here today, his name is Kiragame Iyama. Please, take your seats."

When Uzuma had realized that the kids weren't doing what he told them to, he tried another tactic. He used the famous **Big Head Jutsu** and had continued to yell at the kids. "PERHAPS YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! I SAID SIT DOWN!" This, of course, had the desired effect, and the kids sat down without so much as a peep. Uzuma smiled, knowing that the jutsu he had used had scarred the kids for life. Also, somewhere in Konoha, a certain Iruka Umino sneezed. ' _When I find the man who took my_ ** _Big Head Jutsu_** _, there will be hell to pay.'_

Uzuma then went on to teach about the history of the Mist. Seven Swordsmen, yada yada yada, Mizukage's, yada yada yada. To sum things up, Naruto really didn't care at all what Uzuma was 'teaching'. To Naruto, this 'teaching' was more like 'mentally breaking' someone. Sadly for Naruto, Uzuma noticed his lack of attention, and decided to try to ridicule Naruto in front of the class. "Naruto Hozuki. Since you seem to know everything that I am teaching, what summoning contract did the Nidaime Mizukage (Second Water Shadow) have?"

Naruto, being the Naruto we all know and love, continued to daydream about something totally irrelevant to the situation. Uzuma started to get a little red in the face. This no name Genin was ignoring him! He glared at Naruto with as much anger as possible. But again, Naruto ignored it. _'Why that little snot! That's it, I didn't want to do this to a new student, or on the first day of school, but I have no choice.'_ Uzuma thought angrily. He took the eraser from the chalkboard he was writing on and threw it at Naruto's head. Unfortunately for Naruto, he got smacked right in the middle of his forehead by the eraser. Naruto jumped out of his seat, yelling about some Tobi guy and the Fourth Great Ninja War. Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy, while Naruto's face grew red from all of the attention.

"Now that you have joined us again Naruto, I will repeat the question one more time. What summoning contract did the Nidaime Mizukage possess?"

Naruto, having access to the Sandaime's personal library, knew the answer to this question immediately. Naruto stood up and mockingly bowed to the teacher when he answered. "The Nidaime possessed the Clam Contract, O great Uzuma-sama!"

Everyone in the class laughed. Even Mei couldn't suppress a chuckle at the young Hozuki's actions. Uzuma's face grew ever redder, but he knew that he couldn't really ridicule Naruto for answering the question, even if he answered it like he did. With that 'test' out of the way, Naruto quickly went back to daydreaming.

Uzuma sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Naruto's attention again. But it also seemed like Naruto knew about what he was teaching. With that final thought, Uzuma continued to teach the class, until he was forced to let them go at the end of the day.

 **XXXXX**

 **Outside of the School**

Naruto casually walked out of the school building, yawning contently. He noticed that everyone was still laughing about his actions earlier today, and this caused him to blush. He didn't think they would still be talking about it. Some of them actually went up to Naruto and asked him to teach them. Naruto, thinking they were crazy, just walked away, causing the students to face-fault into the ground.

When he walked away, Naruto was thinking about what Uzuma did in class. ' _Why did he throw that eraser at me? That really hurt. I am going to have to pay him back. Maybe some laxatives in his coffee will do it. Yeah! All I need to do is…'_

Naruto started chuckling evilly. The other students around him started to sweat-drop and moved slowly away from him. Others swore they saw an aura start to consume Naruto. Naruto of course stayed ignorant to the fact that they were all watching him and continued to walk.

Mei watched Naruto walk towards his house. She blushed as she saw his well toned leg muscles ripple as he walked through his clothes. ' _Bad Mei! What are you thinking? Naruto is just a friend, he's not even that good looking! Ugh, I need something to take my mind off of him for a couple hours.'_

Sadly, Kami was not on her side this time as Naruto casually strolled up to Mei. Mei silently swore at Kami when she saw him walking towards her. Naruto, seeing the look in Mei's eyes, decided to think about what he was going to say before he said it. No need to get beaten to a pulp on the first day of school. Taking a deep breath, he went up to Mei. "Hey Mei, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me and tou-chan. I would really appreciate it and I'm sure that tou-chan wouldn't mind."

Mei looked at Naruto in shock. Was he asking her out? She finally decided that it wasn't what she thought because she knew that Naruto was as dense as a log. She then weighed her options. Knowing Naruto, he would probably head straight to the Ramen stand. She knew about his unhealthy obsession with ramen and knew that ramen was probably what she was getting if she chose to have dinner with him.

"Sure Naruto, I'll have dinner with you. But you had better swear that there won't be ANY ramen for dinner."

Naruto honestly looked like someone took a wooden spike and drove it through his heart. No ramen? Those words don't even go together! "Ok Mei…I promise. No ramen."

A chibi Mei jumped around in her head, flashing the peace sign. At the same time, a certain chibi Naruto was standing next to a grave that was labeled 'Ramen'. With that said, the both proceeded to the Mizukage's estate.

 **XXXXX**

 **Mizukage's Estate**

Naruto, Mei, and Yagura all sat a table together, all happily munching on some fish that Yagura had presented to them. Naruto, still a little down about the whole 'no ramen' thing, had barely said a word to either of them. Mei, trying to relieve all of them of the awkward silence, decided to ask Yagura a question. "Mizukage-sama, I was wondering if I could see if I had any elemental affinities. Knowing that Naruto already knows his is kind of making me jealous."

Yagura smiled down at a young Mei. While it pleased him that she wanted to get a head start at being a ninja, he knew that he was showing a great deal of favoritism. Naruto, being his son, didn't really count as favoritism. Mei, however, was not in any way, realated to him. At this time, three thoughts were being…uh…thought…at the time.

' _Oh I really do hope that Mizukage-sama will let me see my affinity!'_

' _Oh boy, another one. I was hoping that Mei wouldn't ask me. Now I have to think about what my answer will be. One of them will make Mei sad, and the other will make her happy. But there are consequences to either decision I can make…'_

' _It's ok Ramen-chan. Mei didn't mean it like that. I'll make sure to have some of you later, don't you worry! (sob sob sob)'_

Yagura, making his decision, decided that it couldn't be TO bad. Also knowing that it would make Mei happy was also another factor that caused him to make his decision. "Sigh…ok Mei. But you can't tell anyone that I let you know about your affinity. You also cannot train in it until you graduate from the academy. Do I make myself clear?"

Mei nodded vigorously. She didn't really care about any of the conditions as long as she could learn her affinities. With a final sigh, Yagura took both of them outside to test Mei's affinities.

 **XXXXX**

Mei silently held the piece of affinity paper in her hand. This was the moment. The moment when she found out what kind of affinity she would have. Thousands of thoughts were buzzing throughout her head now. ' _I wonder what affinity I have? What if it's a super cool bloodline limit! Or some crappy wind ability. The one I want is_ ** _Suiton_** _(Water Release). Please, oh please be_ ** _Suiton_** _!'_

As Mei channeled her chakra into the paper, she was shocked at what she found. The card had three synchronized things happen to it. Part of the paper burned, part of it got soaked, and some of it turned to dust. Naturally, when Yagura saw this, he was again shocked. ' _Wow. Just wow. First I get Naruto who can turn his affinities into the_ ** _Jinton_** _(Dust Release). Then, I get Mei, who can turn her affinities into the_ ** _Yōton_** _(Corrosion Release), AND the_ ** _Futton_** _(Vapor Release). I have only heard of those releases from some random travelers that have gone through the village. But to see that she has the affinities needed…I have to make sure.'_

Yagura looked up to Mei. He sighed, knowing that he would be contradicting his own conditions, but he had to make sure of both of his assumptions about Naruto and Mei. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he also didn't want to know that if he never tried, he would never know.

"Ok both of you. I know what I said earlier, but ignore that. I have to make sure that what I am thinking is correct. Mei, I suspect you can mold your affinities into the **Yōton** and the **Futton**. Naruto, I suspect you can make yours into the **Jinton**. Both of you, I need to tell you how to mold your elements separately so you can combine them later."

Mei and Naruto looked at each other. This was the moment they would get to test out their affinities! They both started running around the room yelling about their affinities. Yagura sighed and grabbed onto both of their shoulders, effectively stopping them. He then went on about how to properly mold each affinity.

"Ok. Mei and Naruto pay attention. While I don't know any Earth, Fire, or Wind jutsu, I do know how you can properly mold them. Since both of you have a **Doton** (Earth Release) affinity, this will go a little quicker. You have to imagine your chakra becoming hard like a rock. When either of you feel this, notify me immediately. Once you have notified me, I will tell Mei how to mold her **Suiton** affinity, while I tell Naruto how to mold his **Futon** ability."

Yagura then went on to explain some of the chakra exercises that they had to go through in order to be able to fully use their affinities. When he noticed that neither of them could do them correctly, he wasn't surprised. Not even Naruto should be able to do a chakra exercise of that caliber yet. He told both of them not to worry, and keep working on it until they succeeded in what they were trying to do.

 **XXXXX**

 **(Two weeks later)**

 **School Building**

"And that about wraps up the history of the **Suiton**. Anybody got any questions for me?"

When he looked around the room, all of the students were foaming at the mouth. Uzuma sweat-dropped when he saw this. While one of the reasons they were like this was because his 'amazing' lecture boring them to death, he decided to go with the fact that it was just to 'awesome' for them to take, thus causing their bodies to start reacting in the way they did. He then heard the recess bell ring. He looked over to the bell, then back to his 'adoring fans', only to realize that all that was left of them were dust clouds shaped like them.

' _Heh, must have loved my lecture so much that they decided to go to recess as quick as they could so that they would have more time to listen to me. I just hope that I wont let this fame go to my head…'_

 **XXXXX**

 **School Playground**

Naruto had carried Mei outside because she was incapable of moving herself. "Breathe, damn it! Come on Mei, you can make it!"

Deciding that she wasn't breathing, he thought he should take matters into his own hands. He then started to lower his mouth to hers, about to do CPR. Unfortunately for him, Mei woke up to a sight of Naruto about to put his mouth on hers. Her face red from anger or embarrassment, Naruto couldn't tell. But what he could tell was that her arm muscles were starting to move. ' _Huh, I wonder if she is just caught up in my natural good looks. But that doesn't explain why her arm is-'_

Naruto's train of thought broke when he was sent flying by a fist. Mei waited until his screams of terror slowly faded as he got out of hearing range. She blushed furiously, recalling what Naruto was about to do. ' _Just forget about it, Mei. I'm sure that it didn't mean anything. Take deep breaths.'_

In another showing of Naruto's 'good' luck, he came flying back down and hit the ground mercilessly. When one looked closely, you could see Naruto's body actually sunk into the ground from the force he fell at. Naruto slowly rose from his position, silently cursing Mei for her actions. ' _Damn it, Mei! What did you do that for? I was just trying to save your life! Ugh…girls…'_

 **XXXXX**

 **(School Ended)**

 **Local Ramen Stand**

Ah, the Hidden Mist Village. So peaceful, so serene…so wet. Here we can see the local Ramen monster, I mean…Naruto…currently eating his _snack_. By snack, I mean about 5 bowls of ramen. The chef, not really caring about it because he was making ryo off of it, decided to move on to other customers.

A couple who were walking by looked over to Naruto. They looked over in disgust at his eating habits, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He slowly looked up from his meal, and turned his head slowly towards them. The couple started in fear at Naruto, seeing as his eyes had miniature flames in them.

"Do you have something against ramen? Please answer me, as there are no wrong answers."

The couple looked nervously at each other, and silently made their decision. They turned back to Naruto and fearfully nodded their heads at him. This caused him to jump up from his seat, and look at them angrily. "YOU WHAT!? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FILTHY HUMAN BEINGS!"

The couple stared at Naruto for a couple more seconds, then ran faster than someone using the **Jinton** (Swift Release). **(A.N.: So there is no confusion, Swift Release and Dust Release both use Jinton as their romanisation. I will tell you which one I mean, although you can usually expect it to mean Dust Release.)**

Naruto, getting over his little fit of rage, turned back to his ramen. The other customers, including the chef, sweat-dropped at his actions. What he did next started to scare them. Naruto was _talking_ to his ramen and rubbing the bowl. Not wanting to get caught up in that, they smartly ignored him and continued on with their dinner.

After Naruto paid for his dinner, he started to stroll home happily, that is, until the 'star student' of the academy Kazehana Uniko walked up to him. Naruto, who had to deal with him enough in school, tried to walk past him. Sadly for him, Kazehana decided to pursue him, until Naruto lost it and he asked, "What do you want, Kazehana- _chan_?"

Kazehana nearly lost it as his gender was challenged. People always challenged him about his gender, ever since his older brother had said that his 'rod' was as small as a senbon. His 'stick' wasn't small, it was just a late bloomer…right? Naruto thought that a good taunt would cause Kazehana to leave, but sadly, it didn't.

"Hey you loser, watch what you say to me! I am Kazehana Uniko! The greatest student in the academy! I could easily kick your sorry ass into next week if I wanted to!"

Naruto, being one to never back down from a challenge, decided to accept the hidden challenge. "You really think you can beat me, Kazehana? Fine, I accept your challenge. You. Me. School academy playground at recess. ( **A.N.: Please keep in mind they are 8-9. XD)**

Kazehana agreed, and left, thinking that he would totally win against 'Narutard'. Naruto, absolutely hating Kazehana's guts, decided he would ask Yagura-jiij to at least teach him something that would just stop Kazehana in his tracks. Oh, when Mei found out about this little…agreement…she would be beyond pissed.

 **XXXXX**

 **Mizukage Estate**

When one looked into the Estate, one would see Yagura sitting at his desk, reading a book from his extensive library. Everybody thought that it was a book of great knowledge that would no doubt make Yagura more powerful than before. But what they didn't know is that the book had some sort of Orange cover.

Yagura giggled ever so slightly at a passage in his book. Luckily, there had been no incidents today, so he left work a little earlier than he normally would. It was just him and his precious book. At least, that's what he thought.

Naruto busted through the door, breathing heavily. It was only the skills that made Yagura the Mizukage that allowed him to swiftly hide the book in his Kage robes. Yagura then calmly looks over to his grandson and asks, "Hello, Naruto. What do you need? I was in the middle of doing something important."

Naruto looks over to his father with a 'you got to be joking' look on his face. "Yea, sure whatever. Look, I finished that wind exercise you told me to do, so I need a **Futon** jutsu that will blow Kazehana away tomorrow."

While Naruto laughed at his pun, Yagura sweat-dropped. That pun had to have been the worst he had ever heard. "Why would you ever need a jutsu before you graduated, Naruto? You haven't gotten into a disagreement with young Kazehana, have you?"

Naruto stopped laughing to look up at Yagura. He had completely forgotten that Yagura would probably be mad at him for accepting a challenge. But what Yagura said next completely blew Naruto away. "Well if you have, of course I'll give you a jutsu! I HATE the Uniko family! They used to always pour milk on my head on the way to academy!"

Naruto face-faulted at his father's statement. He had never expected Yagura of all people to hold a grudge over something so stupid. ' _Oh well, I suppose that he is going to give me a jutsu! This going to be AWESOME!'_

"Of course, I will only be able to give you a scroll. I have no idea of how to use **Futon** jutsu, as I don't have a **Futon** affinity. Sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. It didn't really matter to him, as he was still getting a jutsu. When Yagura handed him the scroll, he noticed that the jutsu written on it was **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Naruto had stars in his eyes as he viewed over the technique. But Yagura had one more thing to say.

"Naruto. You have a choice. You can take this jutsu and learn it, but I won't give you anymore jutsu EVER. The other choice is you can deny this one, and ask for another at a different time."

Naruto stared at Yagura in shock. He had to choose? Ugh, why did life have to be so difficult? But in the end, Naruto chose the jutsu. Yagura then ushered him out of the room so he could get back to 'work'.

 **XXXXX**

 **School Yard, Noon**

Naruto waited patiently for Kazehana to show up. Naruto had learned the **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) to some extent. While it was nowhere as powerful as it should be, it could at least blow someone back a few feet. Naruto was confident that with his training and this jutsu he would win this 'epic' battle.

Kazehana strolled into the yard, and he had a smug look on his face. Unluckily for him, he had no idea that Naruto possessed a jutsu. "So Narutard, are you ready to give up? If you do, I won't have to beat the crap out of you in our little fight today."

Naruto just looked at Kazehana. "You're asking ME to give up, Kazehana-chan? You should know that I don't give up. Prepare to have your ass kicked."

Kazehana's face went red at that statement. He then charged Naruto running at his full speed. **(A.N.: Sorry, one more thing to say. Kazehana is one year above Naruto. Sorry for any confusion.)**

Naruto calmly dodged the attack, and then kicked Kazehana into the dirt. "Please stay down, Kazehana-chan. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Kazehana growled and threw Naruto off of him and into a tree. Naruto hit the tree with a lot of force. His back went right into a branch that was poking out of the tree, causing Naruto to groan in pain. Kazehana smirked, letting his arrogance take over. He then walked over to Naruto, completely unaware that Naruto was doing hand seals.

"Got anything else to say, Narutard? Or are you to scared to even talk? It's ok, if you bow and beg forgiveness I won't hurt you anymore."

Naruto smirked up at Kazehana. This action caused Kazehana to wonder why Naruto would possibly be smirking at him. Naruto looks Kazehana in the eyes and mutters, loud enough that only Kazehana would be able to hear him, "Yeah I do. Remember these words well, Kazehana-chan. **Futon: Daitoppa!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!

Kazehana's mouth hung open, just before he got blown into the fence that surrounded the academy with a blast of wind. When Naruto looked over to Kazehana, he saw swirls in his eyes, while Kazehana was muttering something incoherent. Naruto smiled, and then back for class. Having the **Kyuubi** in him granted him HUGE chakra reserves, but even Naruto felt tired after using that jutsu. He was, after all, only eight!

 **XXXXX**

 **(End of School Day)**

 **School Premises**

Naruto walked as quietly and as swiftly as he could back home. He knew that if Mei caught him, he would be royally screwed. Just as he began to see the Mizukage Estate, he let a breath of joy escape his lips. He slowed down and walked up towards the estate. He made it about halfway there when a blur knocked him down.

"So you thought you could sneak away from me, eh Naruto? WELL YOU WERE WRONG!"

"NO MEI! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK! KAZEHANA STARTED IT!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

 **(One massive beating later)**

Naruto was laying face down on the street, with a triumphant Mei flashing the piece sign standing on him. Mei then looked down at Naruto, and calmly asked him, "Why did you fight Kazehana today, huh Naruto?"

Naruto, knowing that he was in deep shit, chose his words carefully. He didn't want to get severely beaten again. He took a deep breath, and looked at Mei. "He started it Mei. I just wanted to show him that I was able to beat his butt when I can. That way, there wouldn't be any more fights."

Mei looked at Naruto. While her face was calm, her thoughts were a whole other matter. ' _Did Naruto actually come up with a decent excuse? And a good one, at that! Maybe things are starting to look up. Maybe Naruto is becoming smarter than I originally thought he was-'_

Mei was cut off as she heard Naruto scream, "YOU HEAR THAT, KAZEHANA-CHAN! I COULD BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS ANYDAY!"

Mei sighed. It was fun while it lasted. She had no idea why she let her hopes get up about Naruto getting smarter. Naruto and smarter just don't go together. She helped Naruto off from the road and he dusted himself off. They both then went their separate ways, seeing as it was getting late.

 **XXXXX**

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in his Mindscape. Luckily the **Kyuubi** had told him that he could alter his mindscape to look like whatever he wanted it to look like. At first, Naruto made it look like a giant inside version of the ramen restaurant. The **Kyuubi** then chose to beat the crap out of Naruto, stating that he would _never_ be stuck in a ramen restaurant. It was bad enough he was trapped in Naruto, but to make his mindscape a ramen restaurant? No way in hell was **Kyuubi** going to let that happen.

Naruto then settled for making it look like the hill that overlooked the village. Both Naruto and the **Kyuubi** were content with this feature. **Kyuubi** tried the usual, 'let me out of here' trick, while Naruto, as always, refused.

' _Worth trying, I guess.'_ The **Kyuubi** thought.

"Hey **Kyuubi** , I was wondering. If you are just a big body of chakra, how were you made?"

The **Kyuubi** sighed at this. He knew this question was coming. At least it wasn't how he got stuck in Naruto's gut. He took in a deep breath, knowing that this explanation was going to be a long one. " **Well, it all started when the father of all ninja, also known as the Sage of Six Paths, became the jinchuriki for the Jubi, or the Ten Tails. But the Sage knew that when he died, the Jubi would be unleashed on the world again. So he sought a permanent solution. He used his Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) jutsu in order to split the Ten Tails chakra into nine different beings. I am one of the nine, as you know. Once he divided the chakra, he named us as the One Tail, Two Tails, etc. He then sealed the body of the Jubi in the moon.** "

Naruto just looked straight ahead of him. The **Kyuubi** just sighed and asked, " **You didn't get any of that, did you?** "

Naruto looked at the **Kyuubi** , smiled, and said, "Nope!"

" **Then let me make it simple for your puny mind. Ten Tails chakra split in nine pieces!** (Insert sarcastic gasp here) **I one of those nine! Do you understand now?"**

"OH! I get it now. So what you are saying is that you are one of the nine pieces of the **Jubi's** chakra?"

" **Well kind of, the Ichibi received the least amount of chakra, making it the weakest of the Bijuu. I received the most, making me the strongest of the Bijuu.** "

"Oh ok. So what was the **Jubi** again?"

The **Kyuubi** roared in anger. It was going to be a long night.

 **XXXXX**

 **NOTICE: Please review people! I need to know how I am doing! Even if it is only a 'good job' or 'good story', it is much appreciated. I am not going to be one of those authors that won't update if they don't get a certain amount of views, but please keep in mind that without reviews, it will be hard to fix any errors in the story Thanks for readinr, later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, been a while hasn't it? How time passes by so fast, felt like it was yesterday I was just writing the first draft of this story and that's going back to the very first time I put up this story in 2014. Right then let's get to it.

Good news and Bad news depending on how you look at it.

Let's start with the good news, as some of you might know I was going through some personal and mental problems nothing too serious but serious enough to put a writer's block and make me disinterested on writing for some time, however, I've recovered well currently in my second year of University majoring in B.S. Aerospace Engineering doing pretty well actually.

Now for the bad news, unfortunately, I've lost major interest in writing and don't have the same will, spirit or the time as I once did during my days in high school so therefore with regret I'm forced to say that I can no longer continue with this story. I very much still love to read Fanfictions and read quite often but just don't have the time to commit to writing any longer, it's a shame really. But fear, not I want to see this story go far and live to see better days. Therefore I'm putting this story up for ADOPTION! Yes anyone of you may adopt this story as long as you PM me, letting me know what are your plans for this story, how you plan to build upon the current plot and go from there. And of course I'm open to all suggestion I won't deny anyone the right to adopt this story just because I don't find the story interesting, I'm very much open minded and look forward to hearing from you all and remember to PM me with a proper guide and a proper plot and structure. Best of luck to you all.


End file.
